Kyoshi
"This is a messed up but beautiful world, Commander. There will come a time where we'll either unintentionally destroy it, or become a part of its craziness." - Kyoshi to Commander Benguen, During Operation Eclipse in '89, the climax of the 7-Year War known as the War of '82. Kyoshi, is the current commander and founder of the Sakura Defense Force, and is also serving as the Alpha Wolf of the Wolfpack VR Community. He currently resides in Village Sakura and has been known to be in charge of operations within the village, making sure that it doesn't spiral into chaos. He also discovered a cave in one of the eastern forests near the village and has turned it into a sanctuary for Wolves, known as the Wolfpack Den. Known for his Warmongering nature against the foxes stemming from the events of the War of '82, although he is held back because his biological brother is a fox. Who is Kyoshi? Kyoshi is known as the "Shy Leader", despite his outer appearance and his roles in various communities, he tends to back out of conversations and meetups due to his fear of being judged among his peers. Born with the blood of a wolf, he still has a sense of ruthlessness and adventure. He tends to watch over his fellow wolves and also takes in refugees from other factions due to his caring and understanding nature. Regardless, one small trigger can ignite an all out war between the wolves and the foxes, and Kyoshi is trying his best to keep his army of wolves in check. Pre-War Biography Early Life Born a gray wolf to a Wolf father (Kitsune91) and an unknown mother, Kyoshi was raised as a Wolf Pup during the early 1890s. During his early childhood, he has 2 brothers; Zero Beat (A fox), and Apprentice (A chicken). He is noticeably smaller compared to his other brothers despite being the second eldest. His mother, was known to have a polygamous relationship with other animals, thus giving birth to his two non-wolf brothers; Zero Beat and Apprentice. It was during this time that Kyoshi's life has turned into a downward spiral. During the summer of 1918, his mother gave birth to a wolf pup named Paul (KiriWolf), he was considered Kyoshi's closest brother and friend and he always took good care of him. Fast forward to 1938, While hunting on the outskirts of the forest where he lived in, he saw Paul's lifeless corpse near a mahogany tree. Distraught with what he had saw, he ran back to his home and told his mother (causing her to stop making pancakes) and brothers as to what happened (Although he has his suspicions on Zero, because he was the last person seen hunting with Paul). Apprentice didn't believe it at first, so he tried to run to the place where the body was discovered, unbeknownst to him, he stepped on a bear trap left behind by hunters during hunting season and fell down, injuring his wings, rendering him flightless. When everyone got to the mahogany tree, Paul's corpse was nowhere to be seen. Kyoshi, out of pure anger because of his brother's death, decided to blame the foxes because during that time the foxes were scavenging for food. And he assumed that they took Paul's lifeless corpse. He charged towards Zero and pushed him backwards. Zero hit his head on the tree and gave him amnesia, which caused him to not remember any events prior to the bump. Their mother, not wanting to deal with any of this, decided to leave them at Ramon Estates (Ram) Ranch, in which they spent the rest of their childhood and early adulthood. Early Adulthood and Ram Ranch At this time, Zero has found a group of foxes and Kyoshi watched over him as he is still his brother. The foxes were a troublesome bunch, stealing crops and killing the livestock, leaving nothing for the humans who took them in. Enraged, Kyoshi confronted his brother and told him to stop, but one of the foxes convinced Zero to stay with them so they can pursue further business ventures and earn money. One night at the ranch, the humans called in 18 cowboys to deal with the foxes. Knowing this, Kyoshi went to warn his brother and told him of an escape route leading to the forest. The 18 cowboys was furious at Kyoshi for saving his brother, a troublesome fox. So they punished him by beating him up and causing his fur to turn red because of his own blood. At that point forward he was known as the Crimson Wolf. His brother Zero has not returned to him, he waited years and it was during those years that he developed a deeper hatred for the foxes. The War of '82: "The 7-Year War" At one point in 1982, Kyoshi found out that his brother was promoted to be the leader of the foxes. He felt betrayed that he helped his brother escape the ranch but his brother never came back for him. So at that point he started gathering other wolves and decided to go on a hunt for foxes. Igniting the War of '82. The war started out small and it only encompassed the perimeter of Ram Ranch. There was an estimated 119 Wolves and 138 Foxes at the start of the war, and it grew to 15,766 Wolves and 15,675 Foxes during the climax of the War, at this point it encompassed the entire province along the Western Border. Operation W.O.L.F.: Winter Offensive Liberation Front (Year 1 - Year 3) Winter 1982, the start of the war was a rough one. There wasn't any support for the Wolves nor the Foxes because most of the animals in the surrounding area all thought that the war was a "Stupid Idea" and that it'll probably not last long. On the Wolves' side, Kyoshi was preparing to launch an attack on the Fox Den just south of Ram Ranch. Providing support for him was a Wolf who was also affected by the lack of supplies and food caused by the foxes. This Wolf became Kyoshi's Commander at the start of the War, Commander Benguen. The operation, aptly named W.O.L.F., was launched on the 14th of December, 1982 at 23:58, just before midnight. The main goal of the operation was to drive away the Foxes from the Southern Fence of Ram Ranch, which contained perishable goods and was the location of various fruits and herbs planted around the vicinity. The Foxes were unprepared for the attack and suffered significant damage and several loss of lives from both sides. The Fox Den's main entrance was sabotaged with explosives while the Wolves dug up a southern entrance in the ensuing chaos. The Wolves' first objective was to secure the goods stolen by the Foxes while trying to minimize as much damage as they can to the food and other items. 7 of the Foxes were reported to have attacked the Wolves during this time, and it resulted in the death of 5 Foxes and 3 Wolves. The first of many casualties. Kyoshi was not part of the attack at that time and was observing at a distance. Commander Benguen however, was part of the first wave of Wolves that attacked and were successful in securing several crates of fruits and cans of various seafood. It was reported that several Foxes evacuated and abandoned the den an hour after the Wolves left and after tending to the wounds of the inured. Several days later, the Southern Fence was now being guarded by the Wolves, and no Fox so far has tried to steal and scavenge from that area. It wasn't until the 16th of January, 1983 did the Foxes try to conduct a counter-attack. Zero, now leading the Foxes, was unaware of his brother's role in the attack on the Southern Fence. He formed a group of Foxes to scout an area near the woods just past the Southern Fence, unfortunately running into a group of Wolves doing training drills. The Southern Woods were a neutral area, but the two groups attacked each other and ended up scaring the local wildlife. News of the attack reached both Kyoshi and Zero, and they sent reinforcements to the area. Not everyone escaped the ensuing chaos, one of the animals caught in the crossfire was a Wolf named Furn (Who at the time was not allied with the Wolves) and a Coyote named Iz Fitz (Fortunately, both escaped relatively unharmed. Except for Iz Fitz, who became mentally scarred at the time due to him being young). The fight that ensued in the Southern Woods was called the "Southern Wildfire of '83" and lasted for several months, garnering support and disdain from the Local Wildlife. News eventually spread towards the other regions and started the discrimination against the Wolves and the Foxes, being labeled as "Monsters" and "Barbaric". No establishment would hire Wolves and Foxes at the time, so the only way to make a living at that time as a Wolf or a Fox was to join their respective armies. and on the 21st of March, 1984, the full effect of the War was starting to become visible. The Wolves with an army of 5,850+ and the Foxes with an army of 5,500+, both sides have imported high-caliber weapons and black-market explosives from various sources. The Wolves and the Foxes held their own piece of the Southern Woods territory, with the Wolves controlling the area of the woods near the Southern Fence at Ram Ranch, and the Foxes controlling the area just beyond Lavender Falls and the river just near Shufflepuck Bar, where the Foxes are temporarily residing. Both sides were at a standoff for the remainder of 1984 up until Late 1985. During the standoff, hundreds of reports were stacking up; from missing civilians, bodies of unidentified Foxes and Wolves scattered around the woods, and reports of military abuse towards the civilians. One group of Wolves were detained and sentenced to death under Kyoshi's military court due to a witness report and evidence of the group skinning alive an innocent Fox that was not part of the opposing side's army, the Fox was identified under the name of OneZero. Initially thought to be Zero Beat, Kyoshi's brother. It was identified later as a different Fox, much to Kyoshi's relief (Although he hates to admit it). Operation Fox's Burrow: Guerrilla Warfare (Year 4 - Year 6) On the 8th of October, 1985, The Foxes were starving and with most of the food and supplies originating from Ram Ranch (Which is controlled by the Wolves at the time), the Foxes were dying of famine one by one. Zero met with a Fox named Sorru, which has previous experience in leading a coalition several years prior. Sorru suggested that the Foxes dig underground passages going to and from Ram Ranch, considering the Wolves are inexperienced in digging deep underground for longer distances compared to Foxes. Zero agreed to the idea and formed 7 groups of Foxes with 16 members each as the not cause too much noise. Squadron 1, which consists of Groups 1-3 were tasked with the scouting of the areas beyond their border, and taking notes of the patrol pattern of the various Wolves there. Squadron 2, which consists of Groups 4-6 were tasked with the digging of the underground tunnels, covering 3 Kilometers (1.86 Miles) every week for 3 months. The tunnels were completed on the 25th of January, 1986, covering roughly 52 Kilometers (32 Miles) with a network of sub-tunnels spanning all directions towards North, Northeast, and Northwest Ram Ranch. This is currently known as the "Woodlands Fox Burrows" and is considered a historical site to this day. Squadron 3, which consisted of the 7th Group, were tasked with the sabotage of Wolf supplies and the stealing of food and water. With the goal of not attacking any Wolves and making sure they're out of sight before doing anything. Operation Fox's Burrow was a success, and the Foxes were able to continue doing this until Early 1987. During the time, Kyoshi and the higher ranking Wolf Officers were unaware of what was going on with the shortages of their supply and suspected foul play among the army. With several Wolves tasked with the guarding of the supplies being cut off from the army and were made homeless. It was only until the 7th of June, 1987, did the Wolves find out about the burrows. And the week after, the Wolves waited at the exits of the burrows to catch the Foxes. Unfortunately for the Wolves, Zero was aware of this and ordered several groups of Foxes to wait in designated passages waiting for the Wolves to grow impatient and enter the burrows. The plan worked, Kyoshi ordered the Wolves to investigate the burrows and kill any Fox on sight. But the Foxes were able to catch the Wolves off-guard and killed several Wolves and only having minor casualties on the Foxes' side. After the ambush, the Wolves started to question Kyoshi's mental state and ability to act as a leader. Kyoshi decided to put Commander Benguen in charge of the army while he goes on a diplomatic mission to confront Zero, his brother and leader of the Foxes, to talk about the war and see if he can get an agreement out of him. 5th of November, 1987. Kyoshi started packing up after months of writing paperwork and agreement contracts. From that time until July of 1988, Kyoshi had to go through several offices and branches, both Civilian and Military, in order to gain access to the Foxes' domain so he can confront his brother. Meeting with his brother and talking about the Neutrality Treaty (Which dictates that a certain area of the Woods should not be used as a battleground), Zero at first wasn't convinced and thought that Kyoshi has something up his sleeve. Zero rejected the offers and gave Kyoshi a final warning, telling him that on the 14th of December, 1988, on the date the war started, that he will send his entire Fox army marching towards Ram Ranch and that Kyoshi should prepare for an all out war and that he has enough of "waiting for the inevitable" and that "the Wolves always were aggressive, they wont stop until enough blood has been shed to cover the entire woods.", concerned at the growing number of civilian casualties, the civilians were warned in advance of the upcoming war. Kyoshi simply replied; "I see. Do not be mistaken, but come winter, one of us will have to leave this earth. and it's not gonna be me." Operation Eclipse (Year 7) On the 14th of December, 1988 at 19:55, the Foxes started marching towards the river where the Wolves have been waiting since the break of dusk. Kyoshi was joined by Commander Benguen and the Wolf, Furn. Who was the same Wolf caught in the crossfire of the Southern Wildfire of '83. He has joined Kyoshi's army to provide for Iz Fitz, who was traumatized on the aforementioned event. Joining Zero was OneZero and Sorru. The former being the same Fox that the rogue group of Wolves have skinned alive. At exactly 21:00. The Foxes and The Wolves are now within firing range of each other. With the first gunshot being fired on 21:03. 30,000+ Combatants. The Battle of Lavender River has commenced. Chaos ensues, the Foxes able to push the Wolves back using explosives. The Wolves holding out for a few hours due to them planting explosives of their own beforehand. On 22:15, the casualty count for the Foxes at this time were at 6,300+ with 1,500+ Injured and 4,500+ Killed. With the Wolves at a casualty count of 7,700+ with 2,500+ Injured and 5,000+ Killed. 6,000+ was killed with Explosives and 3,000+ killed via gunshot wounds. On 23:30, the Foxes and the Wolves ordered a retreat. Both sides retreating to their respective bases, tending to the wounds of thousands and causing environmental damage within a radius of 30 Kilometers (18.6 Miles). The Humans have been fully aware of the war, but due to the overwhelming damage that both parties have caused, the humans decided to hunt down both Wolves and Foxes that winter season. Naming it the "Great Winter Hunt", which still happens to this day. The Foxes and The Wolves, still injured and badly wounded not just by the battle but by the humans as well, decided to send their leaders, Kyoshi and Zero, on a diplomacy trip to talk about the new human threat. They talked about a solution and at the time, Ram Ranch was considered the center of supplies coming to and from the human towns nearby. They decided to plan an attack on the area, with the Fox Burrows still unknown to the humans, and with the Wolves still having a blueprint of the area during their stay at Ram Ranch, they named the upcoming operation; Eclipse. on the 10th of February, 1989 at 23:30. They launched Operation Eclipse. With the humans at the ranch fast asleep, the Foxes and the Wolves entered the burrows and targeted key points of the Ranch that contains several barrels of oil that was to be used as fuel for transport. Their goal was to not kill any humans, but sabotage the Ranch enough so that the humans will call off the hunt and focus on rebuilding the Ranch instead. However, at 00:45, the barrels of oil were inside of the Ranch House at the time and wasn't on their designated locations as stated by the Wolves' intel. A few groups of Wolves and Foxes were already inside the Ranch House at the time they were called to retreat, but a human spotted them and opened fire at them, causing the entire Ranch to be on high alert. Several gunshots were heard at 01:05 and one of the shots hit a nearby oil barrel, causing the upper floor of the Ranch House to set on fire. The humans evacuated the floor and several other barrels were caught in the chain reaction, some even spilling towards the nearby wheat fields. at 01:22 the entire Ranch was on fire and was caught in a blazing inferno. Several Wolves and Foxes were still left, both Kyoshi and Zero were there. Alongside Commander Benguen and Furn, which was caught by surprised seeing Iz Fitz, and several other animals still caught in the wildfire. Furn, being Iz Fitz's caretaker, decided to rush ahead and save the children alongside a few Wolves and Foxes. During the escape, Zero was caught underneath a burning support beam. Kyoshi, seeing his brother in a desperate situation, chose to save his brother. Commander Benguen tried to stop Kyoshi, in which Kyoshi replied to Benguen calmly and asked him to leave with the others while he save his brother. At 02:30, Kyoshi and Zero escaped towards a nearby hill that overlooked the Ranch and the damage that they have caused. Zero, who was still affected by the amnesia that Kyoshi have caused as a child, asked him; "So why did you save me? You could've escaped you know? But I'm glad the Foxes and Wolves can work on healing the wounds we have caused. I wish I'd have known you sooner, Kyoshi." To which Kyoshi replied; "In due time, you'll find out why I saved you. But for now you should hurry back to the Foxes. They need you right now." They bid farewell to each other and Kyoshi personally asked Commander Benguen to oversee the Wolves in the meantime. Benguen asked him where he's going next, and Kyoshi responded; "Wherever this messed up world takes me.". The war lasted for several years and ended up with the ranch being destroyed. Kyoshi left after that and he never saw his brother again for several years. He decided to set sail to another country and serve as a sailor. Rising up in ranks and becoming an Admiral of the Navy. It was also during this time that news of Ram Ranch's destruction spread across the country, therefore Kyoshi had to give up his old name in fear of being identified as a Warmonger. Post-War Biography Admiral Ren and Café LeBlanc Kyoshi, now called Ren, has been a regular visitor of the Café LeBlanc. It is here that he met CTEAnimator, DarkSpartan38, Cyndaquil, Nastel, Meisaka, and AllyChihyah. He finally found people that would hang out with him, and at that point he became a reserve Admiral and worked part-time at the Café. During his tenure as a Café worker he has encountered various well known people such as WaifuDS and Xigneon, the latter becoming a friend of his later on. He served at the Café for a month, and decided to take a vacation near the mountain range. Where he discovered a village being overrun by evil. Village Yae and the Knuckles Epidemic Village Yae is a village in the eastern mountain range under Teletha's care, the village leader. The village was being overrun by knuckles and they were in need of guards. Kyoshi volunteered and after several months of service, he was promoted as Teletha's Bodyguard. During his time as a guard, he has met several other people, namely Dodokoce, Skinlog, Neosaka, Konoha, WitherAya, Katsu, ggpeimary, Trap-chan, and several others. Unfortunately, two weeks after he was promoted as Teletha's bodyguard, the village was overrun with knuckles and he got injured in the process, rendering him unconscious for a week. When he recovered, he formed the Sakura Defense Force as a means of purging the bad knuckles. With his previous experience as a commander and knowing that total genocide is bad, he strategically only attacks knuckles that are disturbing the peace of the village. It was also during this time that Kyoshi met Alosan, which later on became his wife. Sakura Defense Force and Village Sakura Kyoshi founded a village on the western side of the mountain range, just overlooking Village Yae. He called it Village Sakura and it was considered a sanctuary for victims of the knuckles epidemic and a safe haven for people looking to get away from the mess outside of the village walls. The village is home to several ex-soldiers and also houses a variety of weapons and secret passages. The village holds seasonal puzzles to entertain visitors and villagers alike, and is also the main HQ of the Sakura Defense Force. Returning as a Wolf While visiting a town one day, Kyoshi came upon a homeless wolf who was dancing on the sidewalk in order to acquire money for survival. The wolf recognized Kyoshi and went up to him, saying "You're the Crimson Wolf of '82.. I'd know that eye color from anywhere". During the War of '82 Kyoshi's left eye was considerably darker than his right eye. The wolf said something to Kyoshi that surprised him, "Your brother is alive. Zero, he is still the leader of the foxes. But the foxes have a legitimate business now, handing out business cards and whatnot. They seem to be more peaceful than before." Kyoshi, now an adult and learning from his past mistakes, decided to go meet his brother and make amends. Knowing his brother still has amnesia, he was now on a personal quest to unveil the past to his long lost brother. After reuniting with his brother, he told the entire story from the start. It took his brother several weeks to comprehend what happened. But his brother finally remembers now, and Zero and Kyoshi were hanging out as brothers again. Several weeks later they were able to track down their other brother, Apprentice, and surprisingly they also tracked down Paul (KiriWolf), who is still alive. Their mother, unfortunately, was considered deceased after missing for several years. And after so many years of waiting, Zero was finally able to get that Pancake. Reforming the Wolfpack Noticing that many animals are homeless and in need of help, Kyoshi opened the Wolfpack Den for Wolves and other animals as a sanctuary. He crossed land and sea to recruit wolves and as of current time, he now handles the Wolfpack as the Alpha Wolf, with his brother handling the Fox Den, they swear to uphold peace across the globe as a united coalition. Learning from the War of '82 so that it may never happen again. The Wolfpack VR Community (Wolfpack VRC) On the 19th of August, 2018, Kyoshi reformed the Wolfpack VR Community along with his Wife, Alosan. Two other members of Kemono Friends VR helped him in recruiting new members and are currently serving as his Wolfpack Officers, the two being Vorked and ImTheOtaku. The first few members of the Wolfpack included Furn and Nyrakav, followed by KiriWolf. As of the end of 2018, The Wolfpack VRC is home to 150~ Members, 40~ of which are Wolves. The Wolfpack recruitment drive started on the 22nd of August, 2018. And with this it has attracted several other VRChat players into joining, a few of which has their own following. The Wolfpack VRC is considered a sub-community of Kemono Friends VR, although it operates independently. On the 26th of October, 2018, Kyoshi formed the Wolfpack Knights, where they reside currently in the Wolfpack Throne Room. There was a huge Wolfpack Drama during January to March of 2019, and during this troubling event, several known members and friends of Kyoshi has left the pack to move on from what happened. The drama surrounding the Wolfpack has since then subsided, but it has caused considerable irreparable damage to a lot of friendships and decreasing member numbers to the point of Kyoshi almost disbanding the Wolfpack in April. However, on May 2019, Kitsune91 (Kyoshi's Biological Father) decided to redesign the Wolfpack to help it move on. The Wolfpack has lost sight of its original goal of "Spreading wholesomeness and positivity across VRChat" but Kyoshi, along with the help of his father and remaining friends, decided to help move the Wolfpack forward keeping its original goal in mind. Letting go of the past and moving towards the future, reminding itself to not make the same mistakes again. As of late May 2019, the Wolfpack has 130~ members. The Wolfpack VRC still operates to this day and are receiving new members regularly. Notable Wolfpack VRC Members: * Kyoshi (Alpha Wolf and Founder) * Alosan (Female Alpha Wolf and Co-Founder) * Vorked (Ex-Officer and Right-hand man to Kyoshi) * ImTheOtaku (Ex-Officer and Leader of the After Dark VR Community) * KiriWolf (Kyoshi's Brother and Officer) * Furn (First Wolfpack Recruit, left the pack) * Nyrakav (Second Wolfpack Recruit, left the pack) * Kitsune91 (Wolfpack Knight General and Kyoshi's Biological Father) * Zero-Beat (Kyoshi's Biological Brother, and representative of the Foxes) * Sayaron (Ex-Knight General of the Wolfpack, first to be inducted into Knighthood but left the pack) * I.C. (Knight, known as the "Lady of the Pastry Province") * iPenelope (Knight, known as the "Demon Hunter of the Wolfpack") * Miller (Ex-Knight, known as the "Sire of the Crimson Valley", left the pack) * Nakara (Ex-Knight, known as the "Sire of the Northern Woods", left the pack) * Wooven (Knight, known as the "Wolf of the Middle East") * Sawforddiggin (Ex-Knight, known as the "Silken Water Mage", left the pack) * Tapioca-Senpai (Kyoshi's sister and Knight, known as the "God of Despair") * NemiKaiser (General of the Zwolf Brigade, Defunct army branch of the Wolfpack, left the pack) * Ukia (Admiral of the Zwolf Brigade, Defunct navy Branch of the Wolfpack, left the pack) * Tiger5700 (Wolfpack's Resident Auntie, loves giving cookies and hugs) Abilities & Skills * Can transform between his Human Form and Wolf Form at any time. * Has experience and training with various high caliber guns, such as an Anti-Materiel Rifle and a Carbine. * Also has training with various melee weapons such as a katana and a spear. * Can summon Wolfpack Recruitment cards at will. * Able to control fire and summon a blazing circle that engulfs anything inside it. * Has the ability to shrink into a smaller wolf, providing him with ample camouflage. * 15 Years of Nascar and 20 Years of Japanese Mountain Drifting. Trivia * He flipped a car 180 degrees without it even accelerating. Apparently it's part of his "Drifting Skills". * Friends with notable personalities such as Xigneon and Spots. *He hates baking lights, so he usually leaves most of his worlds with no lights at all. *Previously used Windows Mixed Reality (Mostly getting responses such as "What's that?"), but is now currently using an Oculus Rift S headset. *Has a pet snake named Kokish. *Loves the chocolate japari buns. *Calls himself the "King of throwing things in VR". *The Sakura Defense Force is unofficially affiliated with the Loli Squad. After an envoy wanted to sign a defense pact with them. *Still jokes about waging war with the foxes, even going so far as making a recruitment poster for the "War efforts". Causing great concern among his peers. Gallery KyoshiBG.png|Kyoshi's Human Form WolfpackVRCommunityLQ.png|The Wolfpack VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-23 22-16-36.401.png|Kyoshi reforming the Wolfpack Wolfpack Kyoshi.png|Kyoshi on Guard Duty Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kyoshivrc * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO2ZYMAjYnb48X0KvQfrbKQ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kyonyaa19 * Wolfpack Discord Server: https://discord.gg/rYTjJTp Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction